Simon helps Jeanette
On shore, under his castle, Simon played the same song Jeanette sang to him on his clarinet, Spunky lay nearby as Simon played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Simon started walking around, getting Spunky's attention, causing him to get excited, and making him meow happily. "That voice." Simon said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Spunky, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Spunky. Where could she be?" Not far away, Jeanette and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Tony, Fievel, and Timothy were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Jeanette started to wake up and pushed the strands of her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and four toes (Alvin and the Chipmunks have four fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a normal Chipette. As she marveled at her new legs, Jim flew overhead and landed on Jeanette's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Jeanette shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Jim thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Jeanette didn’t respond, but smirked at Jim, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Jeanette shook her leg to get Jim to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Timothy. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Timothy shouted. Finally, Jim jumped up, seeing Jeanette's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the female member of Organization XIII and got legs." Timothy explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Jim had flown and sat on a rock by the circus mouse. "I knew that." While Jeanette attempted to stand, Tony and Fievel explained to Jim what was going to happen. "Jeanette's been turned into a normal Chipette." said Tony. "She's gotta make the chipmunk fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Fievel. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Timothy. Jeanette managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Tony, Fievel, Timothy, and Jim wet and causing Jim to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his beak. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Jeanette's brown hair. Timothy got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On normal Chipette legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a circus mouse, that's what her father'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the two younger mice. Other than Timothy's frantic yelling, Jeanette was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Timothy starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Jeanette didn’t want her father to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Honest John. Timothy carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that woman to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Timothy's hope for Jeanette started fading away when he saw Jeanette's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Jeanette would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Honest John's anger, Timothy finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that chipmunk." Jeanette smiled and kissed the circus mouse before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Jim came across what appeared to be a blue vest, a purple bedlah top, matching Arabian pants, and shoes. Jim grabbed the vest, panties, top, pants, and shoes. "Now, Jeanette, I'm tellin' ya," said the crow, "If you wanna be a normal Chipette, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Jeanette's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra, mermaid bikini bottom, and glasses. Meanwhile, Simon continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Spunky detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Simon to follow him. The kitten meowed with delight. Simon looked stunned. "Spunky? Huh . . . what," Spunky just happily started running ahead of Simon. The chipmunk saw his pet kitten rush off. "Spunky!" Back with Jeanette's friends, they managed to dress Jeanette up in the blue vest, purple bedlah top underneath her vest, matching Arabian pants, and shoes over her blue shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She was still wearing her pink glasses, as well. She felt giddy wearing her first normal Chipette clothes. Jim gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Tony and Fievel agreed, but Timothy felt skeptical about the vest, top, pants, and shoes. Suddenly, everyone heard Spunky's excited meowing nearby and looked. They spotted Spunky charging towards them. Tony and Fievel yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Jim flew off, and Timothy, knowing that Jeanette would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her pants. Jeanette tried getting away from Spunky. But the hyper kitten kept intercepting her at every turn. Jeanette got on a small boulder at the beach as Spunky kissed her face. "Spunky!" Simon called from a distance. Spunky stopped licking Jeanette, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Jeanette to smile at the kitten. "Spunky!" Simon called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Spunky down. "Quiet, Spunky! What's gotten into you fella?" As Simon petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Jeanette sitting on the boulder. Spunky meowed. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Simon, as he approached the Chipette. Jeanette tried to compose herself by moving her hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Simon, as he playfully ruffled Spunky's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Simon stopped talking and stared at Jeanette, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Jeanette smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Simon said skeptically, "Have we met?" Jeanette nodded yes with a big smile on her face. Spunky purred in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Simon. "We have met?" asked Simon, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Spunky turned to Jeanette with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. Jeanette tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Simon asked, "What is it?" Jeanette patted on her throat and showed Simon her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Jeanette shook her head sadly. This caused Simon to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Spunky snorted in frustration. Jeanette is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Jeanette did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Jeanette thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Simon tried to figure out what Jeanette was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Jeanette tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Simon, as he caught Jeanette in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the chipmunk, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Simon put Jeanette's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Tony, Fievel, and Jim smiled at her and wished her good luck. Simon guided Jeanette toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Simon was patient and made sure Jeanette did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Jeanette's castle. Later in the day, Jeanette was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Jeanette up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Jeanette played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was an elderly woman with tall, gray hair, long black eyelashes, and gray eyes, wearing a rose red hair-bow, a matching dress with short, puffy sleeves and pink lining, a black choker with a bronze pendant, platinum earrings, a lavender apron, and rose red high-heeled shoes. Her name was Miss Beatrice Miller, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Jeanette cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Miss Miller, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Timothy, who was hiding in Jeanette's pants, peeked out, but saw Miss Miller overhead, taking the vest, bikini bottom, top, and pants and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the vest, bikini bottom, top, and pants were put in large tub, and Ellen, Winifred Banks, and Mrs. Brill helped wash them. Unfortunately, Timothy was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Ellen said, beginning to talk. "No!" Winifred exclaimed. Ellen washed the vest, bikini bottom, top, and pants, causing Timothy to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Rita says she's a princess, but since when has Rita ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl chipmunk shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Timothy. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the vest, bikini bottom, top, and pants, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Ellen, as she took the vest, the bikini bottom, the top, and the pants and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Simon's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Timothy jumped out of the pants and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Timothy started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried mice on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Timothy to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:Spin-offs